Bidybab
Electrobab redirects here. Bidybab = The s are a pair of small animatronics and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. The duo are only active during Night 2 and one in the Custom Night. The duo appear on stage from the Circus Gallery with Circus Baby. Appearance The Bidybabs are small, baby-like animatronics with a pale tan colored exterior. Each of the two have different colored eyes - one has light-purple eyes, and the other has blue-green eyes. They feature a triangular-shaped orange nose, squarish teeth in a similar style of a classic nutcracker, an orange-colored lower lip and eyelids, five-fingered hands, smaller ears, and a single metal button in the middle of their chest. They seem to wear light-brown, vest-like shirts and shorts. They are also barefoot. Bidybabs talk in a feminine, quiet voice never raised, but is only raised in the Custom Night. Behavior Bidybab with light-purple eyes is only active in Circus Gallery on Night 2. While the HandUnit is rebooting the power to Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, the player must hide under the desk until the power is restored. While under the desk, Bidybab will enter the room and proceed to look underneath, peering through the holes that riddle the door that protects the player. After she does that, Bidybab will attempt to pry open the door and pull it open to get inside. The player's job is to try and hold the door shut to keep the enemy out. If the player fails to keep the door shut, Bidybab's jumpscare will trigger, resulting in a game over. Custom Night A single Bidybab will progress through the vent. The player must hear sounds from the vent to tell how close she is to the office. When the player hears her talking, it indicates that she has started moving. When the player hears the sound of Bidybab crawling through the vent, they must shut the vent door to avoid certain death. After closing the vent door, the player will hear a knock on the door, signaling Bidybab's retreat. Failure to block the vent door in time will result in her jumpscare. Night modes where Bidybab is active are listed as follows: * Dolls, Attack! * Girls' Night * Bottom Shelf * Golden Freddy Trivia *The Bidybabs are the only animatronics in the game to speak in a different accent - British. *From the fourth teaser for the game, there are seven Bidybabs. In the final product, however, there are seemingly only two of them. It was originally meant that there will be more than just two Bidybabs. *The Bidybabs are one of the few animatronics from the game not to appear in the Extra menu on their own, the other two being the Minireena and Bon-Bon. **Even though they don't have an entry of their own, they still can be seen in Baby's image. *Bidybabs are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, Minireena and her second counterpart, Bon-Bon, Electrobab, and Bonnet. *On rare occasions, the player can see a Bidybab appear in the window of the Elevator for the entire trip down. **This can also happen in Circus Gallery on Night 3. *In one of the cutscenes taking place inside the living room of the house while watching the "Immortal and the Restless" show, there is a very rare chance to find Bidybab staring at the player from the far right. *Like the Minireenas, it is unknown what happened to them during Night 5, where all animatronics are presumably scooped to create Ennard. *While not physically appearing in the trailer, Bidybab's voice can be heard saying "Don't hold it against us" continuously. Her line is also used for her teaser's tagline. **This quote may refer to her mechanics on Night 2, where the player must hold the door against her. **At the end of the trailer, Bidybab's voice said "You don't know what we've been through." which is referred to the controlled shock. *Bidybab is one of the five antagonists in the series to have one set of teeth, the others being BB, Electrobab, Circus Baby, and Nightmarionne. *The Custom Night challenge "Girls' Night" reveals that the Bidybabs are female. **Also, the description for her tag calls her a "she". *Bidybab is one of the animatronics from the game to have at least one counterpart, the other being Minireena. *Bidybab is the only animatronic from the Custom Night so far to fully expose her endoskeleton face while jumpscaring the player. **She is also the only animatronic from the Custom Night that keeps her original jumpscare with the difference in lighting, and the only animatronic in the Custom Night to keep her original jumpscare sound, therefore being different than any other animatronic in the Custom Night who has a jumpscare. **Additionally, she is the only animatronic in the Custom Night to open her faceplates outside of a jumpscare, and the only one in the game (with the possible exception of Funtime Freddy in Parts/Service on Night 3). *In Custom Night, Bidybab says her lines in a pattern of her views on the camera. **When she first enters the vent, she says she doesn't want to play hide and seek. **When she's halfway to the office, she says she's going to find a way inside. **However, only the vent sound is heard when she's at the doorway. *At the end of Dolls, Attack! and Bottom Shelf, Bidybab says "I'm gonna get inside!" in a rather aggravated tone. **This is the only time Bidybab ever raises her voice, since she always whispers. ***This makes Bidybab one of the only two antagonists to ever raise their voices in the entire series, the other being Funtime Freddy. *Bidybab is the animatronic from the Custom Night with the least amount of appearances, as she only appears in four modes. **She is also one of the two animatronics to have an exclusive number of appearances in the Custom Night; the other one being Funtime Foxy, who has six appearances. **Oddly, her counterpart, Electrobab, has a greater number of appearances, that being five. Errors *Bidybab's lower lip is not connected to her endoskeleton during her jumpscare. *Bidybab's belly rises when she jumps in during her jumpscare. **This is especially noticeable in the Custom Night. References |-| Electrobab = Electrobab is one of the three exclusive animatronics introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location via the Custom Night. It is an edited version of the original Bidybab. Appearance Electrobab seems identical to the original Bidybab, only with glowing yellow irises while both of its eyes flicker constantly like a light-bulb. Behavior Electrobab will randomly appear in the East (CAM 04) or West Hall (CAM 03) closets of the Private Room and drain the power. The only way to get rid of Electrobab is to administer a controlled shock to deactivate it. It is also worth noting that Electrobab will always appear in the room opposite of the room Funtime Freddy is in. Night modes where Electrobab is active are listed as follows: *''Dolls, Attack!'' *''Weirdos'' *''Bottom Shelf'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' *''Golden Freddy'' Trivia *Electrobab is one of the animatronics from the game not to have a jumpscare. Two others are Circus Baby and Lolbit. **Electrobab is also one of the antagonists from the entire series to lack a jumpscare. Others are BB, Phantom Puppet, Phantom Mangle, Circus Baby, Minireena's second counterpart, and Lolbit. **While it never appears outside of the Custom Night, Electrobab, along with Minireena's second counterpart, is one of the few noncanon animatronic from the game to lack a jumpscare. *Electrobab, Foxy, and Funtime Foxy are the only animatronics that can drain the power. *Electrobab is one of the two animatronics that can be warded by a controlled shock, the other being Minireena. **Funtime Foxy and Ballora can be warded back to their stage at Night 1 with a controlled shock. However, that's a different story. *Electrobab is one of the animatronics in the game not to appear outside of the Custom Night, making it completely noncanon to the lore. Others being Bonnet and Minireena's second counterpart. *Electrobab is one of the shortest animatronics from the entire series. Others being BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's miniature variants, the Minireenas and their second counterpart, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Bidybab. *Despite being a counterpart of Bidybab, its gender is not mentioned. However, it is assumed that Electrobab's gender is also female, like the original Bidybab. *Though Electrobab's eyes in the image on the Custom Night screen are yellow and glowing, Electrobab's eyes on the cameras are the same blue color as Bidybab and are only brightened. *Electrobab is one of the animatronics in the Custom Night not to appear inside the office but on cameras only. Two others being Funtime Freddy and Minireena. **Electrobab is also the only noncanon animatronic in the Custom Night to appear only on cameras but not in the office. *Electrobab is one of the animatronics in the game to lack voice-acting. Others being Yenndo, Minireena and her second counterpart, Lolbit, and Funtime Foxy. *Electrobab is one of the five antagonists in the series to have one set of teeth. Others being BB, Bidybab, Circus Baby, and Nightmarionne. *Electrobab is one of the identical but recolored counterparts from the entire series. Others being Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, the oddly-colored BB, Lolbit, Bonnet, Jack-O-Chica, Minireena 2, Jack-O-Bonnie, Nightmare, and all phantoms from the third game. *Electrobab is one of the animatronics from the entire series to be seen with their glowing eyes flickering. The others being Freddy from the first game (when the power runs out), Ballora on Night 4, and Ennard (at the end of the fake ending). *Electrobab is one of the counterparts in the series with no term for its name. Others being Fredbear, Yenndo, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Lolbit, and Springtrap. Errors *In the camera view on CAM 03, both of Electrobab's legs clip through the floor. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Bidybab Desk.gif|Bidybab looking through the holes from the desk. Bidybab-in-shade.png|The same image, but in a different lighting. This is used rarely for during one of the house cutscenes while watching "Immortal and the Restless". Custom Night 2308.png|Bidybab's first view in the Private Room vent. 2309.png|Bidybab's second view in the Private Room vent. 2310.png|Bidybab's third and final view in the Private Room vent. Electrobab Electrobab Left.gif|Electrobab in CAM 03. Electrobab Right.gif|Electrobab in CAM 04. Miscellanous Teasers 7Animatronics.JPG|Bidybab from the fourth teaser. Hidden_BABY.png|Bidybab from the fourth teaser, brightened. Baby's face can be seen in the upper right-hand corner. Customnightteaser.JPG|Bidybab appearing in the teaser for the game's update. Extra FNAFSL_Baby_and_Bidybab_Models.png|Two Bidybabs together with Circus Baby from the Extra menu. Others Bidybabimage.png|Bidybab's poster as shown in the Custom Night menu. |-|Audio = Gameplay Quotes Bidybab's lines all occur when hidden under the desk in Night 2. Sounds Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics